Southern Romance
by rogue-x-men
Summary: Sam and Rogue get a bit closer *really bad summary*
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay this is for all my reviewers from Sneaking Around who wanted a Sam/Rogue story. This takes place after Under Lock and Key. The rating is currently PG-13, but I will change it to R if requested. I really hope everyone likes it too. ^_^

Rogue sighed heavily as she tried to get comfortable. Once again she was stuck in the med lab bed unable to get out without Mr. McCoy's permissions. The worse part was knowing the others had came back from London with bad news. Even worse news hen Kurt told her Magneto and his team were downstairs. It made her grateful for one second that she was still upstairs. Away from them. She glanced up as she saw the door creak open as Sam stepped in carrying a tray. "Ya feelin` bettah?"

"Ah'd feel bettah if ah wasn` stuck in this bed" she told him truthfully.

"Admit it you like being up here not having to go through Logan's Danger Room sessions an` bein` pampered."

Rogue laughed. "Ah guess ah do lahke tha bein` pampered part, `cept Kurt's getting` out of hand a bit. An` ah truthfully kahnd of miss Logan's sessions." She told him as she made the bed sit up and took the tray from him. "Ya can sit down."

"Thanks." He said grabbing a nearby chair and moved it next to her bed. "Tha others are in tha meetin` downstairs."

"How come yer not?"

"Well Kurt was afraid ya would starve ta death so ah volunteered." He said grinning.

"Bettah ya than tha others ah s`pose." She said taking a bite of something that looked like tuna salad. "Their not stayin` here are they?"

Sam shook his head . "Magneto's team? Nah, ah don` think so, but ah think angel may be stayin` fer a few days."

"That would be nahce. Ah haven` seen him since Scott an` ah first met him." She said.

Sam felt a tinge of jealousy run through his veins. He couldn't explain why as he glanced up at the Southern Goth. God she looked beautiful. Her face especially, since she wore no make up. It was his first time seeing her like that. "Ya should go lahke that more often." He said.

"Lahke what?" she asked confused.

"Ya know bare." He said as she gave him a look. "No ah mean without all that makeup ya wear. Ya look beautiful."

Rogue blushed. No one had ever told her she looked beautiful before. She's been called an angel before, but that was by Scott and he was now currently dating Jean. "Yer just sayin` that."

He shook his head. "No ah mean it." He said staring intently at hr with his blue eyes. He leaned in a bit, wanting to kiss those deadly lips but jumped when the door opened. "Oh your still in here Sam." Mr. McCoy said as he entered. "You presence along with Rogue's is requested downstairs."

"Ya mean ah can leave this bed?" She asked hopefully.

Hank nodded. "Yes, today is your last day."

"Yes!" She said happily she almost knocked her tray over.

Hank chuckled. "We'll give you enough time to take a quick shower and change your clothes."  
Rogue nodded as she slowly got to her feet and wobbled slightly as Sam grabbed her arm to keep her from falling. "Thanks." She told him.

"Anytahme." He said.

**************************

"We should be out looking for him." Magneto said angrily.

"There is no use in losing your temper Eric" Xavier told him. "I will get started looking for Mesmero using Cerebro.

"I thought you couldn't locate mutants like without them using their powers?" Kitty asked curiously.

"It's been updated since then half-pint." Logan told her, his arms folded and leaning against the door frame. He kept a watchful eye on Magneto's new lackey's including Sabretooth.

"Welcome Rogue." Xavier said without turning around as the others turned to the door seing Mr. McCoy, Rogue, and Sam enter.

Rogue nodded as she took a seat next to Kurt as Sam sat next to her.

"Bonjour chè re." Remy said smiling at her.

Rogue made a face. "Get lost swamp rat."

Some of the students smirked knowing Rogue's sarcasm was as good as ever and she'd be back to normal soon. Kitty also made a note that Rogue didn't have her heavy Goth makeup on, but didn't bring it up. Not until later. "Did you like your lunch?"

"Ya made that?" She asked.

"Yep." She nodded.

Rogue turned and looked at Sam who blushed. "Well Kurt said ya wouldn` eat it if ah said Kitty made it."

"How was it?"

"It was edible." She grumbled glaring at Sam and her some-what brother. "Ah'll get ya two back later."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Five more reviews and I'll continue please J special thanks to Lucky439, todd_fan, Scurvy_Kat, Rogue_Worrior_Spirit, and jskullguy. For all those Ram lovers out there

"Finding the third and final key to whatever Mesmero is trying to open will be very difficult." Magneto said.

"As for us as for him." Xavier reminded him. "Mesmero has no clue as to where this key is."

"According to ancient prophecies I've been reading up on the key will appear on it's own." Mr. McCoy said.

"Great an` if it appears in front of Mesmero?"

"The the entire world is doomed."

"Ah shoulda stayed upstairs." rogue grumbled as Sam pulled her closer to him. He knew Kurt would throw a fit about this f he had been paying attention, but he couldn't help his attraction towards the Southern Goth. Maybe it was because she was from the south as well, or she never made fun of him, or something, but he felt it. It was there and it was real.

Rogue felt a warm comfort, strange and yet still warm when Sam pulled her closer. She could feels eyes on them, but had decided to ignore it as she rested her head on his shoulder

A/N2: Would love some suggestions on how Rogue is able to control her power, if suggested are made I'll make it a lemon next chapter J Sorry it's so short.


	3. chapter 3

"Ya doin' okay?" Sam asked as he was helping Rogue get back into her room.

"Yea ah guess so." She said as she looked around in disgust. "Ah guess Kitty had fun while ah was gone or was really bored."

Sam looked around and chuckled. He had only had a few glimpses in the room before and had easily noted that Kitty was defiantly the neatfreak of the room while rogue on the other hand just tossed her things wherever. Looking around he saw that both sides of the room were extremely neat. Books put away, clothes hung up, beds made. "A nightmare."

"Ah'll say it is." She said.

Sam chuckled softly as he glanced at her. Still not wearing any makeuip, her two-tones hair pulled back into a messy pony tail. No care i nthe world, he thought as he walked to the doors of her balcony and opened them and stepped outside.

Rogue glanced over at him. Noting how much Sam had grown since he had first come to the Institute. The quiet one of the newbies. Worried he would mess everything up he touched, just like she always thought. She got out of bed an walked over outside on the balcony and leaned against the railing. "Ah miss this view."

"Ah'm sure it missed ya too." Sam said instantly biting his tongue knowing he said it out loud. "Wanna see somethin` cool." He said as he climbed up so he was on top of the railing.

"Sam get down before ya fall." Rogue ordered.

"Ya mean lahke this." He said as he plunged downwards.

Rogue gasped as she moved to the side as saw Sam diving to the ground and instantly like fire around his feet he started back up once again like his codename, a cannonball. Sam gldied with ease in the air quickly like thunder. The feeling of invinsibilty sprang throughout his body.

Rogue backed up some as he came into the room. Closing her eyes as she saw him almost collide with her dresser. She giggled softly. "Ah think ya need ta work on yer landin` first."

"Ah know." He said chuckling as he rolled on his back. "Some help would be nahce."

She rolled her eyes and she came towards him as she held her hand out. Sam smirked from the inside as he took her hand and within a split second pulled her down so she was on top of him hardly giving her time to gasp. Sam smiled as he rolled so he was now on top. "Ah think ah lahke it better this way." He told her.

"Sam..." Rogue started to say but was silenced with Sam pressed his lips against hers.

Sam knew of the consequences of touching the untouchable, but he wouldn't contain it any more. The closeness of her to him, her smell, everything sent his hormones raging.

Rogue couldn't believe it. There she was on her bedroom floor kissing Sam. Her powers not kicking him. This confused her and yet terrified and excited her all at once as they slowly pulled back. "How..."

"Tha professor told me that mah powers were growing` an` ah could create some sort of force field `round mah body when ah take off leavin` me invulnerable ta attacks. Ah didn` know how long it would last an` took a wild guess." He said his pale face now bright red.

He stood up and helped her to her feet as well. "Yer not mad at me are ya?" He said worried.

Rogue looked at his face and shook her head. "No ah'm not mad, just surprised. How long does this last?"

"Ah don` know..." He said leaning towards her again. "Care ta fahnd out?"

She instinctively leaned forwards as their lips about to touch for a second time, but heard the door knob turning and jumped back away from each other.

"Hey just wanted to tell you good night." Warren said stepping in and stopped seeing Sam. "Sorry hope I wasn't interrupting something."

"No it's okay Warren." Rogue told him.

"G*night Rogue." Sam said smiling at her as he headed to the door, giving Warren a death glare before he walked out.

"You're boyfriend seemed mad."

Rogue's eyes widened. "Mah boyfriend?! Sam is not mah boyfriend."

"Oh."

"An` besahdes it's kahnd of hard ta have a boyfriend when ya can` touch."

"Rogue there is a lot more to a relationship then just touching." He said as Kitty entered the room.

"Oops, like hi Warren."

"Hi Kitty. Well good night ladies."

"Night." They both said.

*********************************

Rogue stared up at her bedroom ceiling. It was nearly two o-clock and she couldn't get any sleep. Glancing over at her roommate who was sleeping happily she sighed and went downstairs. She went into the kitchen noting the light on. "What are ya doin` up?"

Sam glanced up from his cup of milk. "Can` sleep ya?"

"Same." She said taking the seat next to him.

Sam sighed wondering if her reason was the same as his. Thinking too much about their kiss earlier. If Mr. I'm-A-Billionaire-Hot-Stuff-Guy From-New-York Warren hadn't down up would they had been able to kiss again without her powers stopping them? "Want ta go fer a walk?"

"But we'll wake everyone." She said looking at him.

"Ah meant outsahde."

Rogue nodded as she stood up. "Sure."

"So what do we talk `bout?" Sam asked as they stepped outside and headed into the woods.

"Ah thought this was just a walk an` no discussion." Rogue teased.

"Only if you want."

"Ah don` know what ah want anymore." She said meaning many things.

They had soon been walking for twenty minutes now talking about many things as Rogue shivered lightly. Cursing herself silently that she should have brought a jacket or something instead of just wearing her flannel pants and matching tank. She had hoped Sam didn't notice this, but to her disappointment, he had. Sam glanced seeing her shivering and looked around. "We should head back, ah don` want ta get blamed fer ya bein` in the med lab again."

Rogue nodded not wanting to argue that point as she went to turn around when something caught her eye. "What's that?"

Sam looked and saw what she had saw. A shed. Both exchanging looks they walked over to the shed and opened the door. Inside was warmth along with tools, blankets, and Logan's trashed motorcycle from his attack with Collosus. "Um.. ah'll be back." Sam said shutting the door as he went outside. He took off quickly into the sky, he had the perfect opportunity to kiss her again and wasn't about to let it pass by this time. And eyt this time no interruptions, or so he hoped.

Rogue put Logan's tools back into his box knowing she'd get scolded later for touching his things and moved his bike to the side as she putt he blankets spread out on the ground. she waited what seemed like an eternity for Sam to come back as she heard a loud thump against the door. She jumped as she cautiously made her way opening it. "Ah still need ta work on mah landin` skills." Sam said getting to his feet.

"Mebbe one day Warren can teach ya." She said closing the door as he entered.

Sam had tensed at her mentioning Warren. He didn't want anything to do with that winged guy let alone here his name. "Rouge are ya still cold?"

"Kahnd of why?" She asked as she turned around seeing the passion in his eyes. Leaning towards him as she gulped, hoping their last kiss wasn't just a one-time sort of deal their lips met. Not feeling her powers kick in she felt him deepen it slightly. Running his tongue against her bottom lip begging for excess she complied. Rogue moaned softly feeling his tongue inside of her mouth against hers. Both tongues wrestling for dominance. Sam wanting more and getting a bit daring pulling her closer running his hands slowly up and down her bare arms feeling her shiver. Rogue slowly wrapped her arms around him to deepen the kiss even more, letting her fingers run through his blonde hair.

Sam stiffened slightly feeling his cock getting hard. Not now, he thought as he moaned. He felt rogue's body press closer against his feeling her heat against his. He could feel her tense and slowly broke the kiss. "Rogue..."

"Sam... is that because of me?"

He blushed. "Yea, it is. Rogue if ya don` want ta it's okay bah me ah swear it. Ah can get rid of it mahself."

"Now why would ah let ya do a thing lahke that?" She asked moving her hand down to squeeze him gently hearing him gasp.

Sam smiled slightly as he kissed her once again his hands moving up her tank cupping her bare breasts, and liking how she didn't wear a bra to bed. It was now Rogue's turn to moan.

"Rogue ah want this ta be tha best, but ah don` know how much tahme ah have left." He said gasping sharply as her hand went down his pants.

"Next tahme it will be." Rogue moaned massaging his cock as she slowly let it go to take off her clothes as Sam did the same quickly. both stopping for a minute to looked each other over.

Rogue laid on the ground as Sam moved on top of her. "Rogue this will hurt if yer a...."

"Ah know it will." She said cutting him off.

He nodded thinking stupidly. She can't touch of course she never done it before, he thought. He allowed one hand to position himself over her. Looking into her green eyes making sure she was ready for this he kissed her passionately as he quickly thrust into her breaking her barrier. Her cries were muffled by his kiss as he stayed still allowing her to adjust to him being inside of her. He opened his eyes as he saw some tears on her face as she moved slightly. He began to slowly thrust in and out of her as he licked her tears away. Rogue moaned feeling him thrust inside of her as she slowly met his thrusts. He lips once again met his as she let her fingers entangle into his hair. Sam moved his hands down and cupped her breasts as he slowly massaged them earning himself some more moans. "Sam please... ah'm so close." Rogue moaned into his ear.

Getting the hint Sam quickened his pace feeling Rogue do the same. Each thrust becoming more and more quick and hard as their orgasms reached their peaks. Both cried out each others name as they came. Panting heavily Sam slowly removed himself from Rogue. "Thank you." He said kissing her cheek gently ass he grabbed an extra blanket and wrapped them up in it.

A/N: Okay I know the lemon probably sucks, but I had another chapter written out, but my someone got on my computer *thinks of evil sister or evil sisters boyfriend) and deleted it. Please forgive me *hides behind desk*


	4. chapter 4

A/N: sorry it's token me so long to update. So much stuff going on and I haven't been online in like forever, I'm surprised my e-mail didn't overload.

Rogue slowly opened her eyes as she looked next to her. Seeing Sam she jumped slightly and suddenly looked around remembering everything. "We're in so much trouble." She said quietly to herself as she shook Sam through the blanket. "Sam wake up. We hafta go now!"

"Fahve more minutes." Sam grumbled.

"Fahve more minutes an` Logan will use us both for his personal scratchin` posts."

That woke him up as they both hurried to get dressed. "He'll smell us if he comes in here." Sam groaned not wanting his life to end so soon.

"Ah know." Rogue said as she ran her fingers through her hair. "So we hafta keep him out `till our scent is gone. Err. Well a certain scent."

"Ya think he could smell that we…"

"He has enhanced sense of smell, ya bet ah think he could. Look ya go up ahead an` mebbe take a quick jump in tha pool. Clean yerself of mah scent."

Sam smirked and smiled at Rogue. "Who said ah wanted ta do that? Ah kahnd of lahke yer scent."

"Ya won` when yer six feet under." Rogue threatened. She hadn't meant it harshly but she didn't know what Logan would do if he found out they had sex in his shed, let alone together. She was supposed to be the untouchable.

Sam nodded in defeat. "All rahght, but don` think fer one second that ah regretted this Rogue."

"Ah won` cause ah didn` either."

They moved in slowly to kiss and it dunged on them that they couldn't. At least not at that moment. "Ah'll see ya insahde." Sam said hurrying off to take a quick jump in the pool.

Rogue sighed. "What a great big mess ah got mahself an` Sam inta. Stupid hormones." She said wishing she could kick herself. She opened the door and opened all of the windows. Looking around she picked up the blankets which she knew reeked of her and Sam. "Ah'll hafta get rid of it or something` so it won` be covered with our scents." Either though on the outside she seemed completely cool and collected on the inside she was scared. Terrified of what would happen to the both of them if anyone found out.

***************************

Sam hurried out of the woods. He could see the Institute and saw people in the kitchen from peering in into the window. He made his way to the pool and took a deep breath as he jumped in.

Scott and jean hurried outside hearing the splash. "Sam what are you doing?" Jean asked confused.

"Would ya believe goin` fer a morning` swim?"

Scott sighed and shook his head. "In your boxers?"

"Mah swim trunks are in the dirty." He said matter of speaking.

"Well go inside and dry off, the professor has Magneto and his team coming over after breakfast." Jean told him.

"Okay." He said nodding as he swam around a bit.

He watched as they left and saw Rogue coming out of the woods carrying the blankets they were laying on. She tossed them into the pool and dived in. "Did anyone see ya?"

"Jean an` Scott heard me jump in tha pool. Said Magneto and his team were comin` here after breakfast."

Rogue groaned as she swam to grab the blankets. "Great one thing ah don` need ta put up with. Think ah could get away with fakin` ill?"

"Only if you faked real good stripes." A deep voice from above said.

Sam and Rogue glanced up and saw Logan with his arms crossed over his chest staring down at the two of them. "But Logan they'll only cause trouble."

"I know which is why I need you feeling your best."

"Mr. Logan yer not sayin` ya want Rogue ta zap on of `em if they get out of hand."

"Either that or myself. Especially if I lose my temper around a certain mutant."

"So if Sabretooth makes ya mad ah have permission ta knock ya out?" rogue asked with a small sparkle in her eye.

Logan caught that and glared at her. "Only if it makes me want to kill him and I mean seriously stripes. Don't go zapping me with your powers just cause you feel like it."

"Darn.. Ah mean ah promise." Rogue said as Sam held back his laughter.


	5. chapter 5

A/N: Sorry, to those who wished for Rogue to be pregnant, but since he was in my other fic I won't make her be in this one

"So let me get this straight." Logan said annoyed. "You want us to split into groups and search for this third key which could be anywhere on Earth?"

"Precisely." Mr. McCoy said.

"Stripes." He said.

Rogue shook her head. "Sorry Logan but ya told me ta only restrain ya if ya went after Sabretooth, nothing` `bout Mr. McCoy."

"You're right I did."

"Feh, you think that girl could stop me?" Sabretooth asked.

"Don` tempt me." Rogue said glaring at him.

"Moving on, as good as an idea it is it's very risky let alone we don't know what the key looks like." Magneto said.

"It could be anything, let alone possibly anyone." Professor Xavier said. "Perhaps some more research on Mesmero and what ever he brings may be in order."

"What if he finds it before us?" Bobby asked.

"Then we're in big trouble." Ororo said. "I have contacted Evan and he will be coming soon to aid us." She caught the smile on Pietro's face and frowned. "When we split into teams you two shall not be on the same one."

Pietro frowned for a second but remembering his speed he could run over and bother Daniels and be back before anyone notices.

"We shall have Magneto, Sabretooth, Wolverine, Angel, Storm, Beast, and myself as leaders of the seven teams." Professor Xavier said looking at the students. Twenty one of them with the meaning of three students to a team.

"How do we choose?" Sam asked hoping to be on the same team as Rogue.

"We shall place your names in a hat and each team leader will choose three names." Ororo said writing their names on small slips of paper, folded them twice and placed them in Logan's hat. "Professor you may choose first.

A/N2: Please review on which students you want on which teams. 

Rogue, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, Pietro, Lance, Fred, Todd, Wanda, Bobby, Sam, Amara, Tabitha, Ray, Roberto, Jamie, Remy, John, and Piotr.

Reminder that Jubilee and Rahne were sent home, Forge isn't there, and Alex is still in Hawaii. 


End file.
